Entre Les Spices et Les Vins - Between Spices and Wines
by fifty-shades-of-cilan
Summary: Burgundy finally takes a break to go back to the PCA to take classes to become a B-Class Connaisseuse, but when she sees Cilan along with his brothers at the student orientation, she is blinded by rage. Will she let their past issues go and look forward towards her goal, or will she yet again be side tracked? SpiceWineShipping (Striaton Brothers x Burgundy)
1. Chapter 1: Best Decision Ever?

_I've been meaning to write this for so long! I said on Tumblr back in the beginning of June that I would write something about the PCA with SpiceWineShipping (Striaton Brothers x Burgundy), but I've been so into getting my art done (and being a lazy ass) to write it! It's mainly me having a Writers' block because I haven't been able to get any other stories update, as you can tell... :'D I will try to keep this and my other stories updated!_

_Hope you enjoy! 3_

* * *

_In Burgundy Myers and Georgia Hamilton's Apartment..._

"Have you packed your textbooks?"

The lilac-haired girl rolled her eyes at her Dragon Buster friend. "Oui, I did," She mumbled her response and thought: _"What is she, my mère?"_

...Okay, she has to admit. She was quite ecstatic to finally get back to doing what her goal, her quest was. Defeating Cilan. Since he's still on his little journey, just as he told her willingly a few months back, she decided that she could launch her sneak attack on the sad excuse for a connoisseur. He won't see it coming, no, not at all!

"Burgundy..." Georgia said her name with an attitude, seeming impatient. Her legs were crossed and slowly swaying. She sat at the foot of her own bed in their apartment that they've lived in together since their rivals left the region.

"What!?" Burgundy slightly snapped at her when she turned to her.

The pink-haired girl just sighed and shook her head. "Like I said, you're still way too focused on defeating _him_," She mumbled, empathizing "him", and shrugging her shoulders. "When will you give it a rest? You should know by now that it's not working..." She was sly and sneaky with her remark.

Burgundy laughed and crossed her arms. "And you're saying this after telling me earlier how you need to find that 'Dragon Master'?" She taunted, her displeasure showing greatly. "I don't believe you have any room to talk," She put her hands on her hips while leaning forward and looked her directly in the eyes, unamused. She wasn't going to let her get off that easily with a comment like that or let her dampen her spirits.

"...Whatever," Georgia waved away the whole argument and continued to watch her pack the last of her things. "How many uniforms do they make you wear, anyways?" She asked, unamused at how many articles of clothing with the Pokemon Connoisseurs' Association logo on it she had.

Burgundy sat up and cocked her eyebrow at her. "There's the uniform for classes and the uniform for battles and formal events," she said and waved her hands out and slapped them down on her thighs. "That's it," She looked down at the pairs of uniforms. Dark purple and dark blue. Sounds like the colors of Cilan's face when she sees him next.

"Too many for me," Georgia mumbled and yawned. She turned her heard towards their bedroom wall and over to Burgundy's painting. Burgundy huffed, gazing over at her so-called friend seeming so uninterested in her big day tomorrow. She was surprised at first when she was interested in what she was doing, but she could now assume it was because she was bored to death and didn't have much of a choice. It was time to go to bed and they shared an apartment. It's not like she could just leave the room.

"If this is all so plain to you, then why did you come to help me?!" Burgundy snapped at her, her gaze burning with annoyance. Her fists were on her thighs and clenched and, yet again, she was leaned forward towards her friend.

Georgia looked at her, and then just gave a short laugh as she turned away with her. "I guess I thought it'd be more interesting than it really was," She spoke like the snob she is as she crossed her arms. She then turned back to Burgundy and gave her a mischievous stare. "And that I could get you to say more about _him_," She emphasized him again.

Burgundy tried not to act fazed by her words and then the suggestive movement of her eyebrows, but she could feel her cheeks growing flushed. She grew feisty, leaning even more forward to her. "What else is there that I should tell you?!" She hissed at her friend, anger in her eyes. Her clenched fists were now shaking with the emotions flowing and bouncing around in her head.

Georgia laughed at her again. "You're so red, your hair could turn red any second!" She hissed as she ventured over Burgundy's line of patience. Her smirk, her gaze, everything about her right then was intimidating for her. She clenched her fists harder, squeezing them as she shook with anger. She then shot up from her seat on the apartment floor.

"I assure you that there is nothing that you need to know because there isn't!" Burgundy shouted, flailing her arms. She pouted as she quickly closed and zipped up her suitcase and then got into bed. "Goodnight, to you!" She spat before she relaxed into the soft and coziness of her covers.

Georgia was still sitting there, in a bit of shock. Then she smiled and stood up. "What am I going to do with her..." She quietly spoke to herself as she got under her covers as well. She heard Burgundy give a few mocking mumbles from her bed, shifting in her bed. She just smiled.

"Goodnight..." She turned off the light.

_The next morning..._

Burgundy was awoken to the sound of a pot being banged in her ear.

"Wake up, sleeping connoisseuse!"

She shot up in her bed. Georgia was there with a pot and ladle in hand.

"What-?!"

"You're late,"

Burgundy's eyes snapped wide open and awake at her words. "Wha?!" She gasped as she turned her head to the clock at her bedside. "8:30?! I'm supposed to be there for the opening ceremony at 9!" She shot out of bed, whipping her covers in Georgia's face. She combed her snarly hair with force, making noises of pain. She curled her hair and sprayed on hair spray as fast as she could, only taking pauses to poof up her curls to make sure they were just right. She flattened down any fly-aways before shooting out of the bathroom. Georgia followed cautiously from behind with her suitcase as she dashed into the kitchen.

Burgundy picked up the pitcher of hot water Georgia had boiled and used to make her own tea not-so long ago it seemed and poured some into her coffee mug. She opened a package of her favorite tea and put the bag in. She flung open the pantry door, which almost hit Georgia in the face, and pulled out a package of instant oatmeal. She quickly poured the rest of the hot water into a to-go soup cup and poured in the oats. She spooned in a large amount of brown sugar to give her some energy for the day and put on the lid. She dashed over to the door, picked up her purse, and turned around to take her suitcase from Georgia.

"Have fun at Boring Academy," Georgia snickered with a smile.

"Tais-toi," Burgundy hissed as she snatched her suitcase from her. "Have fun Dragon Master hunting," She smirked as Georgia grew pissed at her comment.

Georgia wiped it away from her mind and gave her friend a smile. "Bye," She said as she shook Burgundy's hand. "I'll have beaten a Dragon Master by the time you return," Her gaze was strong and her touch was meaningful.

Burgundy scoffed, but smiled back. "I'm not counting on it though," He teased and then quickly made her way out of the door. Georgia's eyes widen and then anger rose in her. She whipped her head outside their apartment door.

"You take that back!"

"...Never!"

_At the PCA Academy – 8:55 AM_

"_Shit, shit, shit!"_ Burgundy thought as she dashed down the sidewalk towards the PCA Academy gate. _"It starts in 5 minutes and I still have to go through security yet!" _Her black heels clicked as she ran, being very cautious that she didn't trip. Only one other person was late like her and he was ahead of her.

"_I have to get ahead of him or else I will be late!" _She thought at a faster pace than her feet were going. As soon as she sped up, she tripped right in front of the gate. Her body slammed into the concrete with a thud and a cry of pain from her mouth. She quickly scrambled to get up, but the other student was already making his way into the building.

"_Merdeeee!" _She hissed in her mind. She resumed her rushing once she got through the gate and towards the big building. The PCA Academy was new. All classes used to be taken at the PCA itself. The building was a grand sight to behold. Beautiful gardens with Kalosian native plants, something Burgundy herself knew, surrounded the main building and the building surrounding. The main building looked like a miniature castle, but with a modern touch of technology and architecture. The exterior of all the building were white with many arched windows that brought light into the many classrooms. The main building had larger, more space-taking windows than the other buildings though. Probably for the purpose of the theater, auditorium, and indoor battlefields.

8:57 was when she arrived at security. Thank goodness the other student was already through and on his way.

"_Which makes me the last to arrive..." _Burgundy thought as she moped over to security. She handed the security guard her suitcase and purse before she stepped through the metal detector. She was clear, but the security guard stopped her for the most strangest reason.

"What was and is in this?" He asked her in a buff voice. He held up her coffee mug and soup bowl.

Burgundy impatiently huffed as she rolled her eyes. "Tea and oatmeal," She replied as she checked the time. 8:58.

The security guard nodded. "May I see your Student ID, please?" he asked her as he set down her food.

Burgundy sighed, her shoulders slumped. She quickly pulled out her wallet from her purse, pulled out her ID, and showed it to him.

He nodded. He took at least a minute to say: "Opening ceremony is starting in the auditorium. Down that hall and to your right is the door," He pointed down the hallway in front of her.

Burgundy quickly shoved everything back into her purse, picked up her belongings and dashed down the hall as fast as she could. The 9 AM bell rang when she was only halfway there. She was going to have to make a stealthy entrance.

She managed to open the big door without attracting too much attention to herself, but when the doors shut and a loud noise sounded, the PCA head secretary turned her red-haired head as she was beginning to speak.

"My, it seems we have a tardy," She spoke into the microphone with her typical, snobby voice. Her comment caused everyone to turn to her, all the C-Classes, the B-Classes, the A-Classes, and even the S-Classes. A few snickers came from the lowers classes, but the S-Classes let out a chorus of chuckles.

"Please," The head secretary continued to humiliate her, all attention on her. "Take your seat," She nodded Burgundy off and gave her a disapproving gaze. This is not how she wanted to be known as before she became top connaisseuse.

Burgundy could feel her face changing all sort of shades of pink and red. She calming made her way down to the B-Class Apprentices' section and sat down. She didn't realize that she made everyone wait with her before she started talking again. _"Salope!"_ She furiously thought as she slumped into her seat. Good thing nobody wanted seats in the back because that's what she took to stay out of any more unwanted attention.

"Apprentices," the head secretary spoke once more. "Please welcome your headmaster, Monsieur Gerard Poltiere," She quietly stepped down from the podium and to her seat at the back of the stage as Poltiere stepped out onto the stage. Everyone gave a polite, gracious round of applause as she walked over to the podium and stepped up.

"Greetings to all," Poltiere spoke boldly into the microphone. "Welcome to the PCA Academy. My name is Gerard Poltiere," Burgundy couldn't help but roll her eyes at him. He was such a pain for her the last time she was here. Always at her about her studies, but this time, she was sure he wouldn't need to.

"You all have either already been enrolled and mentored before or have only experienced the entrance exam, but I look at you all as a new beginning," He continued to speak. "All of you will be learning an abundance more than you already know, expanding your current knowledge. All of you are among those who have the potential to be what you're hear for: to become Pokemon Connoisseurs and Connaisseuses of your decade. I am very grateful to see so many young individuals of your generation arising with such strive and prior readiness for the art of Pokemon Connoisseurs. Since the Pokemon Connoisseur Association's opening in 1967, only 7 certified S-Class Connoisseurs have left here. Some already being deceased and some having returned to the association to teach the coming generation, such as yourselves,"

"Apprentices of the S-Class rank," His voice boomed as he announced their titles. "Your journey here this year may not be your last, but I expect all of you to treasure your year more than ever while you finalize your studies. Do your best in making a great name of yourselves and the Pokemon Connoisseurs Association,"

Everyone clapped for him and the S-Class Apprentices. Burgundy turned to look at them in the seats at the back while she unenthusiastically clapped. Her hands and heart then stopped.

Green hair could be seen amongst them.

Burgundy whipped her head back around and pulled out her Student Phone, given to each student at the PCA. As Poltiere continued to speak, she tapped furiously on the screen.

_Classmate Roster, S-Class Apprentices..._

She quickly went to the Gs in the alphabet and-

_Cilan Griffith. _His ID photo and information was there. Everything matched. It was him.

"Merde!" Burgundy hissed out loud, but only a few of her fellow B-Class Apprentices turned in shock and wonder at her for a few seconds and turned back around.

Her face turned red, both from embarrassment and the anger of him being here. _"What is he doing here?!" _She thought as her thoughts raced in her mind. _"I thought he was still on his journey!" _She went back to the Classmate Roster on her phone and searched 'Griffith' and-

"_Quoi!" _They're here too!

"That is all I have to say here," Poltiere was just finishing up his speech as she locked her phone and put it back in her purse. "Your orientation is tomorrow morning at 11 back in here. Your dorm room number and roommate's name is under the Living tab on your Student Phones. All dorms, including family dorms, are in Building G, which can be located with the map on your Student Phones,"

"You are dismissed..." Poltiere finished with a slight nod, followed by a round of applause. The curtains in front of the large windows pulled away to show the outside where a cliff and waterfall was. Some students began to stand up and collect there things while others checked out the view in awe. Burgundy simply picked up her suitcase and left.

Her thoughts were racing in her mind as she walked calmly, being sure not to drag attention to herself. She just couldn't believe-!

"Burgundy Myers?"

She looked up, thinking that it was her roommate already, but it wasn't it.

It was him.

"Ah, I didn't expect to see you-" Cilan began to speak as he stopped in front of her.

"_You!_" She hissed as she pointed an accusing finger, almost hitting him on the nose which caused him to back up a little. "What do you think _you're_ doing here?!" Her teeth were gritted and gaze burning with anger and revenge.

"...I'm taking classes to become an S-Class Connoisseur," Cilan told her, standing a little stiff and with a nervous smile.

She inched closer to him and jabbed her finger in the center of his chest. "_You're_ still supposed to be on your journey!" She hissed and then grew extremely frustrated and back away from him. "You're not supposed to be here!" She started waving her arms and stopping her fear angrily on the ground.

"_He_ came home a month ago," A red-haired boy came behind Cilan, along with a blue-haired as well and rested his arm on his shoulder. His tone was so mocking to her, that she was about to punch him in the face, but was just so infuriated that she turned and stormed down the hall.

Cilan's shoulders slumped a little. "That certainly did it..." the blue-haired said to the red-haired as they all watched Burgundy storm off and out of the building. "You better stay out of it tomorrow,"

The main buildings doors slammed shut.

_In the Dorms..._

"_Room B678..." _Burgundy read in her head her dorm room number from her Student Phone. She walked down the hall, looking at the room numbers. B664, B674, B677...

"Here," Burgundy said out loud to herself. She stood in front of the dorm door that had B678 on it. She slid in her student ID and the door clicked open. Even though her number and the room number matched, she was happy that she'd gotten the right room. She at least did something right for once today.

Turning the doorknob, stepping in and closing the door behind her, she took it all in. The room was very fancy compared to the places she has lived and her current apartment with Georgia. The room opened up to a living room with a couch and a fairly nice television set to her left and a small, but a kitchen with all the basic appliances. There was also a small side closet near the door, but that door could grow very inconvenient very fast. In the room that was past the living room and the kitchen was the bedroom. It was very spacious, containing two twin beds and desks with room to spare. To the left was a door to a small bathroom, but it had a shower, toilet, and sink, so it was alright.

She made her way back into the bedroom and claimed the bed closest to the window by putting her suitcase on the floor beside it. She kicked off her shoes and flopped onto the bed and sighed.

"_I can't believe he's here!"_ She thought to herself. Her mind was still racing with mixed emotions and head still pounding with anger. She curled up into a ball and then shouted out in anger. _"Why is he here?!"_ She turned onto her belly and buried her head into the pillow, letting out a groan. She stayed like that for a minute before turning back onto her back.

"I'm supposed to beat **him**!" She shouted out loud as she kicked the bed with anger and like a child.

The doorknob clicked and she sat up.

She heard the door open, someone walking in, and then the door closing behind them. Burgundy got up from the bed and went into the living room to greet her roommate.

"Ah, Bonjour!" She said with a wide smile. "I-"

Her roommate dashed over to her and squeezed her into a big hug. "Oh yes, Bonjour, indeed!" The girl squeal a little as she spoke. Burgundy started giving wheezing noises and she let go. "It's _so_ nice to meet you! The name is Denise! You must be Burgundy!" She grabbed a tight hold of Burgundy's hand and shook it enthusiastically. Denise had a lot of energy for such a short, small girl. She had short, waving ginger hair that stopped halfway past her shoulders. Her eyebrows were thin and sharp and her skin was pale, but not paper white. A few freckles were speckled across the bridge of her nose and her eyes were wide and brown.

"Yes..." Burgundy replied, already worn out by the energetic girl. _"This is my roommate...?! What was the Salope head secretary thinking?!"_

"Why does she hate me so much..." Burgundy sobbed as she mopped. She slumped over and sighed.

"I don't hate you," Denise cautiously confirmed. "Who are you talking about?" She blinked a couple of times and looked intently at her as she leaned over to her.

Burgundy snapped up and waved her hands around. "N-Nobody!" She stuttered, hoping not to ruin it right off the bat with her, even though she was annoying. "I...! It's nothing," She calmed herself and straightened her posture.

Denise was still looking at her with great curiosity. Her narrow, steady eyes were starting to freak Burgundy out as she stood there, stiff and with a nervous grin on her face.

Her eyes then averted back to normal, wide and bright, and she stood straight back up. "You seem to have somebody on your mind right now!" She announced, a proud finger up in the air. She poked Burgundy above her cleavage with it and looked her in the eyes. "Someone very alluring to your eyes..." She narrowed her eyes once more and gave a mischievous smile.

Burgundy felt her cheeks grow all shades of red that she ever imagined. "P-P... Pardon me?!" She stuttered, knowing exactly who she was talking about. She could barely even think of how to react she was so caught of guard.

"He seems very _very_ handsome to you, right?" Denise continued to mock Burgundy, raising her eyebrows at her.

Burgundy stepped away from her and stomped her foot. "No!" She shouted, her fist clenched and face redder. "Not even in the slightest!" She went over to the couch and plopped down.

Denise smiled and then went into the kitchen. She opened the fridge to see a platter of food. "Looks like the PCA has outdone themselves even more," She spoke out to Burgundy as she pulled it out of the fridge and placed it on the counter. "Breakfast is at 9 AM and dinner is at 6 PM every day in the cafeteria (Building F). The kitchen is for you to use for anything food you may need to cook or keep. Please accept this platter of finely grown and carefully selected foods on the behalf of a good year. -Monsieur Gerard Poltiere," She read off of the card attached to the platter, then shrugged.

Burgundy had to listen to Denise for the rest of the day as they adjusted themselves to their room and decorated it to make it their own. By the end of the day, she was exhausted from constantly catering to her needs.

"I forgot to pack toothpaste, but I remembered by toothbrush," Denise told her. She looked down at her feet as she shuffled them before looking back up. "May I borrow yours just for tonight? I'm going to go into town to get myself some..." Burgundy handed her toothpaste to her without hesitation. She just wanted her to leave her alone.

She was finally able to get in bed for the night. It was a terribly long day for her, being late to the opening ceremony, finding out Cilan was attending as well, and getting the most annoying roommate ever.

She turned in her bed to see Denise's sleeping figure in her bed from across the room. The covers slowly rose and fell as she breathed. She snorted a little before going back to breathing softly in her sleep.

...At least she wasn't Cilan.

_Intermission_ –_ End of Chapter 1_


	2. Chapter 2: A Huge Mistake Pt 1

Sorry for the wait! Chapter 2 is finally here! I feel very good and confident about this chapter since I've added a good amount of character development and information about the characters with their personalities and their past and just generally rounded out their character a little more.

Please enjoy!

* * *

_The next morning_

_8 AM_

Pidove peacefully chirped outside their dorm window. They perched on tree branches nearby as they gave a simple song to the rising sun. The sound made Burgundy smile from her bed, her eyes still closed shut.

She sat up in her bed and turn to the window, expecting to see the bird Pokemon outside, saw Denise standing at her bedside. Her eyes were wide like yesterday and before Burgundy could even say a word, pulled a pot and ladle from behind her back and banged them. The abrupt noise caused her heart to race as she felt herself falling out of her bed and to the floor.

"Goooood morning, Burgs!" Denise shouted as she threw the pot and ladle behind her, making more noise as they hit the ground. Before Burgundy could even recover from her fall, her roommate grabbed her arm and pulled her up without wasting any time. Burgundy let out a prolonged groan, both from the pain caused by falling and her abrupt awakening.

"Are you awake?" Denise asked with a perky tone. She was yet again leaning close up to Burgundy with wide eyes.

"Oui, now I am..." Burgundy mumbled, almost inaudible. Her eyelids were droopy as if all the sleep she did get never happened.

"Good," Denise replied. She placed her hands on Burgundy's back and became pushing her to the bathroom. "Now go get cleaned up, post haste!" The lilac haired girl's feet and hands flailed as she made noises of protest. She shoved her right into the bathroom and, without another word, slammed the door right in her face.

Burgundy's shoulders slumped and she heavily sighed. She had no other choice.

Only a few minutes past when Burgundy went to spit her rinse water out of her mouth when a perky knock sounded on the other side of the door. She jumped and she spat out the water from her mouth as she tried not to choke.

"Are you ready yet?!" Denise called from the other side of the door.

"Non, I just finished brushing my teeth!" Burgundy hissed at her through the door. She shoved her toothbrush and toothpaste back into her bag and began to undress for her shower.

Halfway though her shower, again...

Denise knocked even louder so she could hear over the water.

"Are you-?"

"NON!"

She knocked several times after that before Burgundy exited the bathroom with a towel around her body and her hair done up in their usual tight curls. Denise eagerly stepped back and let her though, the one good thing she had done for her that morning.

Burgundy was about to drop her towel to the floor when she paused. She turned to Denise and glared.

"Do you mind, non?!" She hissed, her face flushed and her hands tightly clenching her towel.

Denise went to speak, but then lowered her head and went into the living room. Burgundy sighed and thought: "_Finally..._"

"Hurry, Slowpoke!" Denise shouted once Burgundy firmly tied her bow on her neck. At first, she thought she was talking to her Pokemon, but then when she heard what she said next...

"We're going to be late for breakfast!"

Her head whipped to the wall clock and her lilac eyes check the position of its arms.

_9:58 AM_

She let out a shout of disagreement, like as if the clock turned into the exact image of Cilan's face. She picked up her school bag and dashed into the living room and was out of the dorm. Denise blinked a couple times as she stood there while trying to comprehended the situation. After a few moments she smiled and began prancing out of the room.

"To breakfast, post haste!" She declared. Though her words contradicted her actions for she remained at a steady pace, smiling. Burgundy had to dash back to grab her arm and pull her along.

_At the Dining Hall – 10:03 AM_

"Aaaaaaand were late!" Denise cheered, throwing her hands in the air with glee when they stepped into the dining hall. Other students could be seen waiting in a long line to get food from the breakfast table and even some were already sitting down to eat. Burgundy sighed and let out a growl. She grabbed her roommate's arm and dragged her into the line.

It was minutes that seemed like hours before they got up to the table. All that looked like a lot when they stepped in line was now little—and probably cold.

"Aww..." Denise sighed out loud as she dropped the last pancake onto her plate. "There's only one pancake left..." She moaned and dropped her head in defeat.

Burgundy grumbled as she quickly made her way through placing food from what was left on her plate. By the end she had one and a half waffles, two strips of bacon, and an orange. "Better than nothing..." She mumbled as Denise sobbed behind her with a single pancake and an orange. She pulled her grieving roommate to find a table when she stopped.

Her lilac eyes surveyed all the filled tables, fancy and expensive, obviously. She froze when she saw that the only empty seat was the worse seat: Next to Cilan and his brothers.

Denise, recovered from her sorrow, stepped forward and narrowed her eyes. "Ooo!" She exclaimed and pointed to the exact seat Burgundy saw. "Over there! Let's goooo!" She grabbed Burgundy and dragged her over to the seat, her friend protesting with the same motions from earlier that morning.

Cilan, hearing the familiar sounds of disgust and disagreement, looked over to them. Denise waved at him. "Helloooo!" She greeted him, Burgundy's distressed motions and noises begging for real help by then. "Mind if we sit here, gentlemen?" Her friend groaned beside her having given up and tired. The green haired connoisseur only heard Burgundy, but once he saw her, he smiled and nodded at Denise.

"Not at all," He replied with a smile. The smile that always made Burgundy growl and flush up her face, which was exactly what she did then.

Him and the blue haired teen pulled the two empty seats out for them. Denise gleefully sat down with a smile while as for Burgundy, plopped down, put her plate on the table and pouted. Her roommate just _had _to take the seat farthest away from Cilan, leaving Burgundy to sit in the one closest to him.

"I never got to finish greeting you yesterday before you stormed off, Burgundy," Cilan started up a light conversation with that same smile on his face. Burgundy clenched her fork and knife tightly and ignored him. She cut off a piece of her waffle and stabbed it with her fork.

Denise gazed with her mouth and chocolate eyes wide open, glancing back from Burgundy's grim face to Cilan's slowly fading smile.

The red head teen lightly nudge the blue haired's side with his elbow and put his hand next to his mouth as he leaned towards him. "I can confirm that she's still the same o' grumpy eggplant," he hushed in a whisper to him. The blue haired teen responded with a light backhand smack onto his brother's chubby cheek and he snapped back from him, his position now firm and frightened. An annoyed gaze settled onto the blue eyed teen's face as his brother nervously chuckled beside him.

"Ooo!" Denise gasped with her hands clasped together. "You two know each other!" She took a pause and then leaned her head towards Burgundy.

"Is he the guy I assumed was on your mind yesterday?" She mischievously whispered in wonder. She examined her thoughtfully as she watched her lilac haired roommate react, her chin in between her pointer finger and thumb.

Burgundy dropped her fork with a clink onto the plate. Her eyes went wide and her cheeks pink for one moment and then the next her eyes were narrow and full of fire as she glared at Denise from the corner of her eye. She smiled, as if she had said nothing to set her off. Burgundy turned her gaze back to her plate and resumed eating.

Cilan looked at her, confused and blinking. He then smiled that smile yet again. "Well, I'd just like to mention how much it brings me joy that you're resuming your strive at becoming a better connaissuse here at the PCA," He continued, his words matching his expression spot on. "Seeing you here brought quite a shock to me I have to say!" He smiled wider and laughed. Burgundy scowled harder at her plate and continued to still eat.

His smile faded for only a moment before just a small one soon replaced it. "It touches my heart greatly that even though you've fallen so many times, you're still trying your very hardest," He quietly said to her as he leaned a little bit closer to her.

Denise heavily sighed with a wide smile and clasped her hands together once more. "Aww!" She cooed and leaned to Burgundy as well. "He said you touched his heart! How-"

"That's it," Burgundy said to cut off her roommate from saying what she knew she was. She stood up and grabbed her plate and cup. "We're sitting somewhere else, Denise," She turned and started to walk away.

Cilan and his brothers watched her and Denise still sat there with them. She then put her hand over her heart and pointed at Cilan's single pancake still left on his plate.

"Are you going to eat that pancake, sir?" She asked in a proper tone. Before Cilan could reply, Burgundy came back and grabbed her wrist.

"Let's _go_," She growled and pulled her out of her seat, Denise barely making it to pick up her own plate and cup. Her actions caught her by surprise and she became worried.

"Burgundy, wait!" Denise shouted as Burgundy pulled her outside the dining hall. The lilac haired girl stopped and leaned against the side of the building. "What's up with you all of a sudden?" She watched her slide down the wall and her behind plop onto the ground.

Burgundy just poked what was left of her waffle on her plate. She gazed at the texture, not the usual waffle iron texture, but a more fancy one, as was expected of the PCA. Whatever texture, it was certainly better than talking to Denise about _him_.

Denise's expression softened. "Burgundy..." Her voice lowered, but then rose up again. "You have to talk to me! I can't just read your mind now!" She placed her hands on her forehead and then waved them outwards.

"It's about him, stupide," Burgundy murmured as she continued to stare at her fancy waffle.

"Wha-?" Denise questioned, eyes wide. "Excuse m-?"

"Cilan," Burgundy cut the ginger off to continue speaking. "That's the guy... The guy with the stupid. Green. _hair_!" She picked up her waffle, impaled by her fork, and flung in onto the ground in anger, causing Denise to jump a little.

"Ohh, I see..." She replied softly, but still in her perky tone. She placed both hands behind her back and rocked back and forth on her feet, feeling awkward at the lilac's silence. She then stopped moving and then leaned forward a bit. "Do you-?"

"No, I will not tell you about him," Burgundy cut her off once more as she leaned over to pick up her waffle. She then stood up and started to make her way back into the dining hall. She paused at the door.

"At least not yet..."

The dining hall door shut and Denise stood there. She then pouted and made her way back in as well.

_10:55 AM – Halls of the PCA Main Building_

"Well, I'm going to go use the ladies' room realll quick!" Denise murmured to Burgundy. She turned and waved to her. "Save me a spot, if you will!" She then chirped her way off to the direction of the restrooms.

"_I swear if I run into him, I will displace his..._"

"'Sup, eggplant,"

Burgundy halted and looked up to see Cilan's red haired brother standing before her.

He continued to speak when she gave him only a blank stare. "Remember me?" He spoke solidly. "From breakfast? From yesterday? From that time many years ago at you-know-what-place-I'm-talking-about?" He poked his thumb into his chest and slumped his body in the most unkempt manner, his other hand not in use shoved in his pant pocket. When faced with even more silence and staring, he waved his hand in front of him and cocked his eyebrow with a frown that showed his teeth.

Burgundy proceed to leap forward, reach in his pant pocket, and fumble in it for his Student Phone.

"Wha?! Hey, what are you-?!" He protested as his cheeks became somewhat flushed.

Burgundy triumphantly pulled out his Student Phone and opened it up. When she slid the phone open, the hologram-like screen showed his photo ID, along with his name and titles.

_Chili Griffith – C-Class Connoissuer and B-Class Apprentice_

"Chili..." She responded with a thoughtful tone. "Mmmm, yeah. I remember you," She quickly closed and shoved his Student Phone into his chest, the force causing him to stumble back a bit. He fumbled to get a grasp on it before eventually dropping it. He quickly bent down, picked it up and shoved it back in his pant pocket.

"You know," Chili fumbled for words a bit, his cheeks still visibly pink. "You could'a just admitted you didn't know," He had a hard time keeping eye contact with her for the several moments that followed.

Burgundy didn't respond and neither could she make eye contact with him.

"...Whatever," He wiped away his remark and returned to normal. "But I'm sure you remembered how you beat me back at the Striaton Gym for the Trio Badge... right?" They started to walk together, Burgundy's steps majestic and calm while Chili's seemed to be all over the place.

Burgundy thought for a moment. She honestly didn't but...

"...Oui, I guess I do," She shrugged and looked away from him, continuing to walk with him with her arms crossed. "I suppose you haven't grown up a bit more because you still think of it, non?"

The same shade of pink returned to Chili's chubby cheeks. "Ah, ah!" He nervously waved a finger at her. "I have too, excuse you..." She scoffed, causing his eyebrows to furrow.

"Beside," He continued as he grew a little stuck up like his blue haired brother. "_I _don't need to grow up. I drink milk," He jabbed his thumb into the center of his chest, place his fist on his hip, and let a smirk spread across his face with eye closed, eyebrows raised.

She stared at him for a couple of moments before responding to such. "Then it seems like you haven't been drinking enough lately..." She murmured as she looked off to the side and away from him. Chili stiffened at her words jabbing him right in his pride. He collected himself, straightening himself back up and adjusting his blazer.

"Cilan would be glad to hear that I ran into you," Chili continued once more, quickly changing the subject. Not the subject change Burgundy would have liked it to be, but she had no choice. It was his brother after all.

"Him and Cress are in the mens' room as we speak," He shockingly added, causing her to wonder as to why he even thought to bring it up. "I'm sure he will be _delighted_ to see you..." He leaned uncomfortably close to her and she shoved him away. He stepped back further from her with a scoff, his lips pressed and velvet eyes narrow.

"Chili,"

The disastrous duo both turned their head, the lilac girl's heart leaping at the thought of who it was and who it could be.

"Oh hey, Cress!" Chili called as the bluenette strolled over and came to a stop before them. For the first time, Burgundy could spot the clear height difference in them, despite them both being taller than her. "Look what fish came around in the sea!" He motioned his arms over to Burgundy.

"What," She inquired with leering eyes that caused the bright ginger discomfort.

"I see," Cress inquired back. "Well, it is certainly a pleasure to see you once more without him around, Burgundy..." He put his hand out for her to shake, the sudden action bring a light blush to her pale complexion.

"Oui, it is," She replied and took his hand to shake. Soft and slender, but she pretended as if those observations never came to mind and let go of his hand.

"You know," He continued, standing beside his younger brother. "All Cilan wants to do is apologize..." He gazed intently into her eyes when she lifted her head to look up at him. His eyes made his words seem promising, but then she realized that what he was intending to convince her of was an abomination and quickly turned her head away from him.

"That may be what he's tell _you_," Burgundy replied, arms crossed and eyes shut. "But that is certainly not what I'm getting from him!" She heavily exhaled and slumped.

"...Hey! Cress! Chili!"

She gave a uproar of disgust as she saw who was coming there way. _That green haired devil! _

"Sorry for the wait, Burgs," Denise came from behind her from the direction of the restrooms. Her sudden appearance made her jump, then slightly relax.

"Oh, thank Deui!" Burgundy sighed loudly with relief. She grabbed a firm hold of her roommate's wrist. "Let's head in now!" She pulled her into the auditorium with her protesting.

"Ack! Burgundy...!" Their voices were soon blended in with the rest of the noise in the nearly full auditorium.

"Burgundy, wait!" Cilan shouted as he skidded to a halt in front of his brothers. He looked with raised eyebrows and wide eyes into the crowd to look for her, but to no avail. His shoulder slumped a little and looked to his brothers. Both of their faces wore frowns and eyes filled with pity.

He let out a heaved sigh and let his shoulders slump more.

_10 AM – Orientation in the Auditorium_

What sounded like just blabber coming from Poltiere's lips were more than just that. The words he chose, stringed together and spoke were words that inspired every aspiring Connoissuer and Connaissuse to strive to do their best at the PCA Academy in the coming year.

What made it seem more like blabber was that he presented generally the same speech every year, every orientation. He just changed a few words and took away and added some parts.

As much as it was boring to her, if she was going to defeat Cilan at his own game, she had to listen, no matter what.

"Pokemon Connoisseurs," Poltiere emphasized the title. "Pokemon Connaisseuses... You and I are not tools for those who aren't us. We go through more exquisite, more precise training and learning than the AIs that serve us and are meant as to be used as tools..."

_I wonder if he is listening at all... _As the headmaster continued to blab on and on, She turned to look over to Cilan, who just happened to be seated a few seats in front of her. She mentally let out a spat of disgust as well as pure shock to find that he was listening _far _more intensely than she was. His gaze on Poltiere was sharp and attentive, never taking his eyes off of him. He was slightly leaned forward in his seat, which made her scoff out loud.

_Such a imbécile of a connoisseur! _Burgundy vengefully thought in her mind. _I mustn't let him perform better than me! _She furiously turned her gaze back to Poltiere, but easier said than done. She still struggled to listen to him closely.

She clenched her fists tightly and pounded them lightly on her arm rests as she tried to listen to him, but he reminded her to much of him. _Cilan..._!

"And with that, you are all to present yourself in a manor that makes a good name of the Pokemon Connoisseurs' Association," Poltiere spoke, continuing off of what Burgundy didn't catch when she was too busy worrying about Cilan. "And remember... Do not forget what you are here to do..." And as if he knew, he made direct eye contact with Burgundy. His gaze was sharp and all-knowing, like he knew exactly what was running through her mind. Nobody took notice to the fact that he was staring right at her, but her cheeks instantly grew red as if everyone did.

"That is all I have to say," Poltiere spoke as he took his gaze off of her. "You are all now to make your way to the indoor battlefields. You are all dismissed..." He finished off with a polite bow. The students broke out into a generous applause and Burgundy sunk in her seat.

_Great... _She thought with misery echoing the caves of her mind. _Cilan is already one step ahead of me and he didn't even have to try... _

"What's wrong, Burgundy?"

She turned to meet gaze with Denise, who was once again, uncomfortably close.

"I, uh..." She stammered and shook her head a bit. "Nothing. I'm fine," She gave a pretty convincing smile to prove her lying words correct.

Denise smiled back. "Good!" she said and they both stood up, collect their things and made their way out of the auditorium.

_11:30 AM – Halls of the Main Building_

She had _just _gotten him fully off of her mind when she heard...

"Ah, yes! Another undoubtedly excellent speech evenly filled with all kinds of flavor from Monsieur Poltiere!"

The lilac girl's shoulders slumped and she groaned. _Oh énorme... _She angrily thought. _I have to listen to him blabber as well... _

"Out of all the years I have been here to study the skill of Pokemon Connoisseurs, this speech for this year has to have been the best of all speeches given by him!" Cilan continued to blabber on as they walked to the battlefields. "Not saying that his previous speeches were less quality of today's, that is... But oh, after so long, it feels like I've just become a C-Class Apprentice all over again!" She could see him twirling around and making hand motions out of the corner of her eye.

His blabbing continued on and on. It wasn't till she was halfway there when a question arose from her.

She whipped around to face him. "Why are you following us?!" She spat her words out like poison. Her actions caused Denise to turn around and face them as well. Cilan, caught slightly off guard by her words, stared with wide eyes at her while him, his brothers stopped walking as well.

"We're all going to the same place, you know..." Cress replied to her for his brother, showing slight annoyance. Burgundy quickly looked around. Other students were walking in a huge crowd around them, all going to the battlefield they were, just as Cress had said.

Burgundy huffed and turned around, grabbing Denise's arm and pulling her into the crowd and far ahead of them. Cilan quietly sighed as he watched her pound her feet fiercely on the ground as she left his sight. But that only caused a smile to spread across his lips as he thought about it.

_11:35 AM - Indoor Battlefield #1 _

"Cilan Griffith," The calling of her number one enemies name coming from the headmaster's lips called her out of her frustrated thoughts. She looked around the crowd and saw his green fluff atop his head bob through the crowd as he stepped though. Her gaze grew sharp as she watched him reside next to Monsieur Poltiere himself. He placed his hands behind his back, closed his legs firmly together and stood straight and tall, as he usually did and should.

"As all of you know, today is your initiation into the Pokemon Connoisseurs' Association Academy," Poltiere continued to speak with a bold tone so everyone could hear his words. "Some of you already know what this means, but for our C-Class Apprentices, they've only been told that they will have to participate in this event by its name,"

"So, for them, I will present to them what it is they will have to do today," He then motioned with the movement of his hand to Cilan. He must have been given time to change because he was no longer in his uniform for classes, but the formal uniform for special events and formal parties. Its deep blue jacket with gold trimming and black dress pants wasn't what intimidated Burgundy, but the gold, silk sash that read "S-Class Apprentice" was what did. It shined and was gloried much more than her green sash was.

"I have selected A-Class Connoisseur, Cilan Griffith, who will be attending here as a S-Class Apprentice this year, to help demonstrate to the newer apprentices how the initiation works," Poltiere continued. "He will also be choosing his opponent to show you as well," He then looked over to Cilan.

"Mr. Griffith, who do you chose as your opponent today?" He asked him with attentive eyes.

Cilan looked down to the ground for a second, then looked up, his eyes locking directly with hers. His gaze sent a shiver up her spine, but she refused to show any fear at all.

_Oh Deui, please don't- _

"Burgundy Myers is the opponent I am choosing," He announced with a great voice, the same tone as when he spoke those words to her before the battle back at the Striaton Gym. Not as nearly as intimidating and fearful as the words after their battle.

Now she was really showing her emotions, eyes wide like a Deerling in headlights. She felt herself starting to shake a little, but she calmed herself enough to be able to step forward.

"I was thinking of a fellow S-Class Apprentice of yours, but she will do well," Poltiere's echoing voice snapped her eyes out of the gaze she had locked with Cilan's deep green orbs. "Please, if you would take your places on either side of the battlefield..." He stepped out of the way for the battle referee to stand in position as Cilan began to walk over to his side. Burgundy quickly shuffled to the other side and stood with her head towards the ground.

_Burgundy, you can't let him do this to you again... You can't let him win over again. You've gotta stand your ground. Act like he doesn't mean a thing to you..._

As hard as it was to do so, she lifted her head back up to let her gaze sweep across the battlefield and over to Cilan's lowered head. She began to wonder if something was up with him, especially since he had chosen her like this. But as he head began to rise up, she felt her stomach flop.

That smile was enough to turn her stomach, but what really gave it nerves was how quickly it was replaced with a sly smile and his eyebrows furrowing downwards. Sweat began to trickle down her forehead, but it was hidden by her full curls of lilac hair. She couldn't step back now and, even if she could, she'd let him win again. She'd make a fool of herself. But all that kept echoing in her mind with the prolonged silence and murmurs around her. She couldn't turn back now. She could tell by the raise of the referee's hands that this was this.

"One-on-One Connoisseur Battle! Begin!"

_Intermission – End of Chapter 2_

* * *

Thanks for reading! Since school is starting soon, I will try to update with Chapter 3 ASAP, but it all depends on me and how I'm feeling, obviously haha :'D

EDIT: In case you're wondering, there will be more of Chili and even Cress as well soon! Obviously, since this is a SpiceWine fic XD

Hope you enjoyed and please rate and review!


	3. Extra 1 - Pokemon Connoisseurs

_For some time, I have been struggling with trying to finish up, let alone get going, Chapter 3 due to the Connoisseur battle taking place. However, I have made a short, little bit of an extra for all of you! So, obviously, no Chapter 3 yet. Sorry! _

_I hope you do enjoy! (I tried to make it a bit serious and interesting, so try reading it in a serious voice :'D)_

* * *

Pokemon Connoisseurs and Connaissuses are defined as Pokemon Trainers who are carefully and specially trained by the Pokemon Connoisseurs' Association (PCA) to become capable of matching up and evaluating all Pokemon on this planet, with or without a human involved. They are most commonly know to be divided by their current level of knowledge and wisdom into classes. The four classes consist of C-Class, B-Class, A-Class, and S-Class, with C-Class at the amateur level and S-Class at the expert level. All Pokemon Connoisseurs of all classes show perseverance, composure, and fortitude, making them the go-to for accept advice from and very wise.

The jobs of Pokemon Connoisseurs and Connaissuses is to clear confusion and bring calmness to the struggling Pokemon-to-human relationships and help strengthen the healthy relationships. They are to use their skills and knowledge known at the class they are most currently trained in to get the job done in a manner that is understandable and correct to the client and their specific orders. Failure to do so is considered a shame to the Pokemon Connoisseurs' Association and its name, but a penalty is only given if the Connoisseur/Connaisseuse at hand uses their skills to do the opposite of their initial purpose.

Though failure is best to be avoided, as a Pokemon Connoisseur, it isn't to necessary to know all there is about Pokemon and their ever-growing and changing relationships with humans. From start to finish in their education of the profession, wherever they may end their journey, they learn that knowledge is not everything. They learn that to have the knowledge is one thing, but to be capable to use it wisely out in the field is a whole other realm to unveil.

Apprentices at the Pokemon Connoisseurs' Association are taught the knowledge on three important topics: Emotions, Relationships, and Environment. They are allowed their choice to use either all three in one evaluation or even just one or two. However, no matter how they use them, they must be strong in all departments to be capable of doing the job at hand in the correct manner. Knowing too much and knowing too little is a major pitfall to all who over or underestimate themselves and what they are given to evaluate, causing them to become lost and unable to move on without the aid of a fellow Pokemon Connoisseur.

The journey to becoming a Pokemon Connoisseur of any rank is not an easy task. Before they can even get their fair share of tasting the teachings of the Pokemon Connoisseurs' Association, they must carry great interest and prior knowledge of Pokemon and humans to prove themselves to have all the right conditions of a potential vessel capable of possessing the knowledge to be learned. With those terms, mostly anyone and everyone that is within the Pokemon Connoisseurs' Association and carry their correct class badge have the potential and proper understandings to be able to carrying on the Pokemon Connoisseurs name for centuries to come. But only with proper etiquette of Pokemon Connoisseurs can they even begin to hold their badge in the palm of their hand with pride.

After beginning to consume the knowledge being given, they begin to shape into a newer, more brighter person than before and strengthen their possibilities to become a successful S-Class Pokemon Connoisseur. Although, those who are accepted into the association have shown to have a great mindset and point of view to succeed as a Pokemon Connoisseur, as they move from one class to the next, they will find that their path will become narrower and narrower till they will have reached the level where they cannot go any further. Only few have and will ever make it to the final and most wisest class of them all: S-Class.

All in all, the main purpose of the existence of Pokemon Connoisseurs is to balance out the differences in Pokemon and humans, sort out miscommunications and misunderstandings and ultimately change the world around them. But even those who will become great, legendary Pokemon Connoisseurs, we cannot expect them to not grow corrupt like any other world leaders have. And for that exact reason is why the journey to become a top ranking Pokemon Connoisseur is so challenging, burdensome, and excessive. Because even the most reliable peacekeepers are capable of losing sight of their destiny and abusing their power of knowledge and letting it escape their control.

So the people and Pokemon of this world have no choice but to wait till the right person comes and takes the opportunity. The opportunity and position that has been open for years, waiting for someone to fill it.

But the real question that has yet to be answered: Is that someone out there, yet to have found the path of the Pokemon Connoisseur? Have they yet to be born into this exotic world? Are they currently on their way to taking that place as we live on? Or more importantly, are the skills and techniques of Pokemon Connoisseurs even important to the fate of us all?

* * *

_...Yeah, it's really short. I didn't want to make it too excessive since their will be more information about Pokemon Connoisseurs and their history in future chapters that I have created, so this is the bare minimum. I do hope those of you who did read enjoyed it! Please R&R!_

_Keep an eye out for Chapter 3! (It may be delayed with me starting school in the matter of days.)_


End file.
